French Maid
by TheTalkingPoppy
Summary: Seberek- Derek Is being forced to go to his parent's Halloween party, and his boyfriend has something that might make it better.


Someone asked for a fic where Sebastian would seduce Derek dressed a a french maid, and I have only written one fic before, and i'm kinda hoping my mother never sees this- oh god what has tumblr done to me..

I do not own either of these glorious characters, they belong to CP Coulter and Ryan Murphy.

Please comment! Enjoy!

Derek did not even want to go to this halloween party. He did not want to dress in some itchy costume and make small talk with father's friends. He did not want to pretend like he did not notice he stares from his parent's guests as they discovered that his date was, in fact, a male. He **most certainly **did not want to run into the many ex- girlfriend he knew his mother would be inviting in the hopes that he would abandon his date and hop on top of one of them. (okay, maybe she didn't want it to go that far..) Either way, Derek Seigerson did not want to attend this hellish party. All he wanted to do was ignore the trick or treaters that knocked on his apartment door as he had lots and lots of sex on the living room floor.

But no. Derek would not get his way, because his boyfriend was more insane than his parents were, and insisted that they were going. Together. And Derek would not complain, simply because of what had happened earlier that morning, when he sitting on his bed while Sebastian was showing him the options of what he could sweat in for four hours that night.

…

"_Oh come on, I love Halloween Parties!" Sebastian called from inside the walk in closet they shared. He had modeled several types of entrepreneurs, pirates, and Where's Waldo? But Derek had rejected them all. A few of them weren't all the bad, but Derek secretly hoped if Sebastian believed he couldn't find a costume appropriate for the occasion, than they could just stay home have a party of their own.._

_He sighed and called into the closet, "I don't think you underst-," but Derek was unable to finish his sentence because his brain had momentarily stopped working. _

"_Oh contraire, I think I understand completely." Sebastian's grin went unnoticed by the athlete, considering his eyes were focused somewhere else.. "What about this one? I rather like it.."_

_Sebastians next outfit of choice had been a french maid, complete with a pink feather duster that was emitting sparkles onto the bedroom carpet. The fishnet stockings traveled up his lengthy legs and stopped where the (its too short to even call it a skirt) began to appear. The strapless bodice barely contained the toned muscles of the singer's chest as he sauntered across the short space between the closet and the bed._

"_Umm.." Derek's thought process still hadn't rebooted, but something else inside of him had turned on…_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

_Derek cleared his throat and tried not to fly across the room. "I don't think its that type of party.."_

"_Thats okay, I never liked to blend in anyway.." Sebastian had now proceeded to place one flexile leg onto the bed while an elbow rested on the knee._

_Derek was no longer lounging back, but had instead gravitated toward the edge of the bed, and was now close enough to see that the other boy had more glitter on his face. "Where did you even get..?' _

'_The feather duster hit the carpet with a muted thud. "Does that even matter?"_

No, no it does not,_ Derek thought as he rose from the bed only to discover that he was no longer taller than the other boy. His eyes flew down and he realized that black heels were standing in front of him. He allowed himself slowly admire exactly what it was that his boyfriend had done for him, and when his hungry eyes met the sparking pair a few inches above him- _

_He threw Sebastian onto the bed and began to devour his throat as he straddled the maid. Sebastian moaned as the doilied hat was ripped off of his head and fingers were curled into his hair. The athlete's tongue faltered on the other's jawline as heels were dug into his back. Sebastian pealed off Derek's shirt effortlessly before connecting their lips. Hands were traveling to all kinds of hemispheres and fabric was landing on all surfaces. It took Derek all of four minutes to get the entire contraption off of his boyfriend. _

_Except the heels. They stayed._

…

Derek smiled at the memory, and mentally noted that Sebastian was going to be doing a lot of cleaning from now on…


End file.
